Sine Qua Non
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: 5 years ago,4 individuals were sentenced to death by the Queen of Westeros for a crime they didn't commit. These individuals promptly escaped from the dungeons of King's Landing to the Riverlands forests. Today, still wanted by the Queen of Westeros,they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help and if you can find them,maybe you can hire the...


Title – Sine Qua Non

Author – lostinfantasy9918

Spoilers – The eight seasons of Game of Thrones right until the very last episode and for that, it is Alternative Universe.

Summary – AU: - "Five years ago, four individuals were sentenced to death by the Queen of Westeros for a crime they didn't commit. These individuals promptly escaped from the dungeons of King's Landing to the Riverlands forests. Today, still wanted by the Queen of Westeros, they survived as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help and if you can find them, maybe you can hire... the Brotherhood without Banners."

Chapter 1:

The night was dark and full of terrors: at least, that was a common saying in Westeros but it was absolutely right.

The cargo was precious and it needed to be transported as soon as possible: the small carriage was escorted by ten good men, a small and yet efficient task force hired to protect the content of the carriage. At dawn, before the sunrise, they were already travelling in the Riverlands frests, eyes and hears focused on any suspect noise or movement.

Suddenly down the road, they saw a man happily sat on the wooden base, in the middle of the road, sharping his sword.

The man was obviously in their way which for a few moments forced them to stop. Cautiously, the front group took their swords, in sign of precaution.

"Move aside!..." – the seemly happy man stopped sharping his sword and lost his smile: mid-thirties, red headed with a long red beard, got up, revelling his, until then, true large form. The man looked at them, unimpressed. – "We're on Queen's mission!"

"To pass the road, you must pay the toll…" -

"Insignificant tool, do you know to whom are you speaking too?

"Should I Know?" – He continued to sharp his sword, indifferent.

"I'M Ser Lorden, of House Lorch, on the behalf of the Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector…"

"I'm always confused. That's the one who fucks her brother?"

"Outrageous!"

He waved his arms with a mocking smile. - "Sorry, sorry! That one took a shit load of bricks down her throat. The other one you're talking, likes to roast people."

Outrageous, Ser Lorden nodded to the closest archer who immediately took his arrow and bow and aimed to the redheaded man but failed miserably as a knife hit his neck and the man fell off his horse, to the ground, dead.

Immediately from the woods, several arrows hit the cavalry followed by two individuals who came out of the woods, one still firing arrows whithe the other with a small sword began cutting throats as if instead of fighting, it felt like dancing.

The mocking smiled faded from Ser Lorden face. The fight ended. Ser Lorden was the only one alive. – "This is the Kingsroad! There is no toll!"

The beard man smiled once again, as he got up. – "Well, there is no fucking king is there? Only a queen…"

"I demand to know who you are…"

"We're the brotherhood without banners and while there is no king, the toll must be paid."- The beard man pointed at Ser Lorden. - "The horse…"

"Surely you are not serious…" – suddenly a knife cut the reins, Ser Lorden lost the balance and fell off the horse, landing on a pool of mud. Everyone burst into laughter.

The woman carefully approached Ser Lorden. – "the horse is payment for the interest."

"Interest?" – asked Ser Lorden, completely baffled.

"You didn't want to pay the toll freely…then there's interest."

He spit to the ground. - "You're worse than the Iron Bank."

"We'll take it as a compliment." - She replied, waving in a clear sign of dismiss. – "Go on… I guess it will take a few days back to King's landing."

Defeated, with broken spirit, Ser Lorden got up and began walking away in the muddy road.

"I pity the fool." – The beard man smiled.

"C'mon Tormund, let's check out that carriage and see what's inside."

"Yes m'lady…" – Tormund bow down, slightly mocking. – "Or is it a faceless woman? Maybe…"

"Shut up Tormund or next time, I'll send you on a little ride on that Targaryen dragon of hers.."

"I ain't getting ont hat dragon! EVER!"

The crew turned around once Ser Lorden was out of their sight.

"Go on, check it." – Anguy, Tormund and Arya looked at the content of the carriage, all with different feelings: Anguy and Arya were both happier than Tormund certainly was. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the lost and yet unseen centre of the brotherhood without banners.

There, they were received by the other members of the brotherhood without banners, including their leader, Jon Snow.

"Tormund, Arya and Anguy."- The carriage grabbed Jon's attention. - "What do we have here?" – asked Jon, somewhat keen.

"Gold mostly...no drinks, not even that shitty grape fruit drink you southerns like to call it wine…only fucking gold. " – Tormund scratched back of his head, slightly confused.

"That´s the third carriage with gold that's been hit this month…" – Jon declared as he continued to look at the rest of carriage.

"Meaning?" – asked a confused Arya.

"Something's big is about to happen." – Jon replied.

"We got a raven." – The conversation between Jon and Arya was interrupted by someone behind them: Davos Seaworth. He presented a note to Jon. Jon took it and opened it.

"And?" – asked an expectant Arya.

Jon sighed. - "It's a job." – "It doesn't say much. Hot Pie was lacking in words."

Jon began to walk away. - "I'll get my coat. Davos, please get my horse ready."

It didn't take long: Jon went to his improvised temporary but permanent room where he grab his coat. As he walked towards the horse Davos had arranged he saw Arya approaching already on a horse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. You're not going alone." – Arya replied.

"If I get caught…"

"You won't because I'll be there for you."

Jon looked at Arya less than enthusiastic. – "Don't worry, you won't even recognize me." – She countered.

Jon resigned knowing sometimes some fights he wasn't going to win. Together they rode until a few miles before the inn where they parted ways but Arya still followed Jon like a shadow.

They arrived at the inn where Hotpie was working at the end of the day: it was usually the place where they would stay whenever there was a job. After all, gold was still needed to get food, weapons and all sort of things.

As usual, on entered the inn and stayed on a table, alone, waiting for the signal.

Drinks, pies, people, the tavern was full of people in a cacophony of sounds while Jo remained silent, alone, drinking slowly, in a permanent state of distrust: he was a wanted man, Arya was always reminding him of that.

Finallt at the end of the night, Hotpie signalled Jon: in the midst of the confusion, Jon passed by, following Hotpie and until they reached an empty room, away from the confusion.

In the middle, there was a single bag: there was something moving, struggling inside the bag.

"I have to tell Davos he doesn't have to be so discreet."

Hotpie cut the bag, revealing a man. Then he cut the ropes tying a man. The man came out of the bag: his size revealed Jon everything. – "Or maybe he does."

"Bastard of Winterfell." – The man proclaimed.

Jon nodded somewhat surprised. – "Dwarf of Casterly Rock."

To be continued…


End file.
